The present invention relates to an adaptor with a tracheal tube.
More particularly, the present invention relates to an adaptor with tracheal tube, which has a connecting tube insertable in the tracheal tube and the connecting piece connectable to a resuscitation tube.
For the resuscitation of patients endotracheal tubes are connected via an adaptor to the resuscitation tubes leading to resuscitors or respirators. Therefore the adaptors form the connecting piece between an individual adapted endotracheal tube and the resuscitation tubes. As a function of the patient, the internal diameter of the endotracheal tubes can vary between 2 and 10 mm. There is often also a need of not only adapting the endotracheal tube diameter to the patient, but also its length. Thus, prior to intubation, the treating doctor or surgeon often has to cut the endotracheal tube to a desired length and then connect it to the adaptor.
Adaptors are known having a connecting tube on which the endotracheal tube is engaged. This connecting tube passes into a connecting piece to which the resuscitation tubes are connected. The connecting piece generally has an internal diameter of at least 10 mm. The connecting tube can have a conical outer wall, which passes in a very flat or shallow manner towards the mouth. On pushing on the endotracheal tube, the latter widens in accordance with the conical configuration of the connecting tube. This is intended to provide a good grip of the endotracheal tube on the connecting tube. However, disconnection problems occur with these known adaptors. As a result of saliva and the heat present in the oral cavity, the already soft material endotracheal tube becomes so soft that it can be detached from the adaptor connecting tube. It is therefore necessary to constantly check the correct seating of the endotracheal tube, because otherwise there is a risk of disconnection between the tube and the adaptor.